


I Deserve Better

by Masked_Trickster



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe, Divorce, Domestic Disputes, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Uzumaki Naruto Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Trickster/pseuds/Masked_Trickster
Summary: Hinata gets a divorce, and Bolt grows a bit.A oneshot where I’m throwing all of my dad issues at Boruto/Bolt. I call him Bolt in this fic because "Boruto" is so goofy and the only Shonen Hero that can do that is Goku.





	I Deserve Better

 

His mom and dad were fighting again. He was hugging Himawari, trying to get her to go to sleep. She was crying, saying she wanted to go by mom, but Bolt couldn’t let her.

“We have to stay up here, Hima. Mom wouldn’t want us down there.”

“But what if mom needs us!”

“It’s okay! We’re okay. Just go to sleep, Hima. Everything will be alright in the morning.”

The yelling was getting closer.

“They’re my kids too, Hinata. I deserve to see them!”

“They’re sleeping, just leave them alone!”

“I want to see my kids!”

Bolt could hear his dad trying to get in. Himawari called out to him, “Dad!”

Bolt shushed her, but their dad heard her.

“Hima! Can you let Dad in? He just wants to see you.”

Bolt held Himawari close. He shouted, “GO AWAY! Just go away!”

Their dad slammed his hand on the door, “BOLT! Let me in!”

“NO!”

“BOLT!”

“JUST _LEAVE_ , NARUTO!”

Bolt held his breath when he heard his mom shout. The house was quiet except for Himawari’s crying. No one dared move, and all Bolt could think was how much he wished his dad would go.

And then he did. He heard him stomp down the stairs and out the front door, and Bolt could breathe.

Bolt saw the door unlock, and their mom peak in.

“Are you two alright?”

“Mom…”

“Mama!”

Bolt let go of Himawari and let her run to their mom. Himawari jumped into their mom’s arms and cried. Bolt just watched, his heart still racing from hearing them yelling. He had to be ready in case He came back. If that happened, he’d have to take Himawari back from their mom and let her lock the door again. Those were the rules.

They went through the routine every night. They’d eat dinner, Mom would help them get ready for bed, and then she’d lock them in their room and wait for Dad to come home. They’d yell at each other, Dad would try to drag them out of bed. Mom would kick him out or convince him to go to bed.

Bolt took care of Himawari and made sure she didn’t open the door. If she opened the door then that’d cause trouble for Mom. One time he went to sleep after it was over, and Himawari had opened the door for Dad. He’d woken up to Himawari crying and their parents fighting right in front of him. If Dad came back, then Mom would be in a hurry to lock them in again. To keep them safe and away from the fighting. 

Luckily, this time, Dad didn’t come back. So that let Mom comfort Himawari until she went to sleep. He sat up the whole time, he wanted to be there in case Mom needed him. Bolt continued to watch as Mom tucked Himawari into bed.

When she turned to him, she looked so tired, but he felt wide awake. She came and sat down on his bed and gently set her hand on his head. He felt the warmth of tears coming, but couldn’t seem to let them out. That would be no good. More trouble for Mom.

Something new happened though. Mom usually sat with him till he fell asleep, but this time, she asked him a question.

“What would you say...if I left your dad?”

Bolt stopped for a moment. The idea had never occurred to him. He’d thought you weren’t allowed to do that, so he’d never thought of it as an option. He didn’t have to think that hard on what he had to say.

“Take us with you.”

* * *

 

Bolt woke up in his Hyuuga compound bedroom. Himawari was tucked in with him, not seeming to be waking up any time soon.

Later, his mom would come in and tell them that she’d left their dad. Himawari was heartbroken, but Bolt was positive that he’d never felt so relieved in his life.

* * *

 

The divorce had been easier than anyone had expected. Most thought Bolt and Himawari would have wanted to live with their dad. They’d been wrong.

They’d made an agreement that Dad could visit as long as he checked ahead of time with Mom.

* * *

 

“Come visit me more often! I miss you guys.”

Bolt listened to their dad. Himawari was happily skipping around the hokage office, just glad to see him.

He couldn’t help but think, _We’re the kids...shouldn’t you be coming to see us?_

Mom had dropped them off because of Himawari’s insistence. Bolt was just happy to see Hima happy. If he’d had a choice, he wouldn’t have come at all, but Hima would have cried.

“My birthday is next week! You’re coming, right!”

“Of course I am! I wouldn’t miss it! Let’s go early birthday shopping! Bolt, you get something too!”

Bolt followed smiled at Himawari and made sure to smile at their dad. He might not come if he’s mean to him. Then, Himawari would cry.

* * *

 

Himawari got two brand new dresses, two ice creams, two new dolls, and a necklace.

* * *

 

On Himawari’s birthday, they waited for their dad to come. He didn’t even call.

* * *

 

Bolt wasn’t sure when it started, but he’d stopped calling their dad and asking him if he’d come to their birthdays. Hima still held on to hope. Bolt got angrier every time he broke her heart.

“Stop asking him, Hima. He’s not coming.”

“Yes he is!”

“Hima…”

“He is! And he’s sad you don’t visit him more! He says you don’t love him!”

“Hima, he never comes and visits us…”

“Because we don’t visit him!”

Bolt reached out to hug her, but she just kept crying.

* * *

 

Mom sat them down at the dinner table, she had something important to say. Bolt could tell by the fact that their favorite foods were all on the table. Himawari didn’t notice, too happy with the spread.

“Dears...Mama...Mama’s fallen in love.”

Himawari dropped her chopsticks.

“What!? But- But what about Dad!?”

“Hima, your dad and I just...didn’t work out. We still love you, but we realized that we were never going to work out.”

“But- But Dad loves you!”

“Hima, mom and dad ended it a long time ago. He needs to move on. Apologize to mom, Hima. Mom deserves to be happy.”

Mom looked at Bolt as if he took a weight from her shoulders. He smiled at her and said, “I’m glad you’re happy, Mom.”

Hima got up from her chair and walked over to their mom.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Their mom just smiled at Hima, and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

 

“They should be in the living room playing right now, I’m so happy you’re here- !”

“ATTACK!”

Hima and Bolt jumped from their hiding spots and threw themselves at the two people Mom was bringing them to meet. Mom had explained that she had fallen in love with two people. They made her feel like she could trust them with her heart. She felt that if anyone would love them the way she did, that they were worth trying again.

Only, Bolt and Hima hadn’t expected being unable to take them down with a well placed tackle. Bolt was dangling from the woman’s bicep. She hadn’t moved at all, it was like they’d thrown a couple grapes at her.

“Oi! Bolt! Thinking you can sneak up on me?”

“He wouldn’t be able to. Why? Because we’re amazing.”

Hima was koala-ed off of the man’s arm, looking just as nonchalant. Mom had fallen in love with Tenten the weapons dealer and Shino the Tank of a teacher.

* * *

Hima and Bolt hadn’t been sure about them at first. Bolt had written them off and decided they’d leave eventually.

But they didn’t. They were on time for things. They never missed any of Himawari’s shows. If Bolt asked them to make time for him, they made time. They gave him hugs. They would just quietly sit with him on the couch.

They’d help Hima and him with school work. Even if they had disagreements with Mom, they’d talk calmly about it and they’d work it out. If they needed time to themselves, they had it and they’d give it.

They didn’t hold things in and blow up. It was...amazing. Sure, he’d get scared and move toward his room if they raised their voices, but they’d apologize and understand in a way he hadn’t expected them to.

* * *

 

“You promise? You’re coming to Hima’s party this time?”

“I promise, Bolt. This won’t be like last time. I swear it.”

Bolt didn’t want to let himself get excited, but this time felt different. He shoved away the happy feeling, but not before giving his dad a quick hug.

After that, he darted away, he was meeting up with Tenten and Shino to get Hima’s gift.

* * *

 

It was a new year...and this time, Dad sent a shadow clone.

“I’m sorry, Hima, I can’t make it.”

Hima hung up on Dad. Bolt watched her from the spot on the couch.

She sat next to him and didn’t cry.

* * *

 

“Don’t you love me anymore?”

Bolt slammed his bowl back onto the table. This was it. He wasn’t keeping quiet about this anymore.

“Of  _ course _ we love you! You’re our  _ dad _ ! You’re our dad and you shouldn’t make us feel bad about never visiting or calling you when  _ you _ never visited or called us! All you ever called for was to yell at Mom for never taking us to see you! She has a job too! She has a life too!  _ We  _ have lives too! YOU CAN’T EXPECT US TO JUST DROP EVERYTHING FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEVER DROPPED EVERYTHING FOR US! IT’S ALWAYS THE VILLAGE! It’s always the people! It’s never your daughter! It’s never your son! We’re at peace and you can’t even make it to your daughter’s  _ birthday _ ! You can’t make it to even make an appearance or a phone call!”

Bolt felt the heat of tears building up in his eyes. His arms were shaking and he was positive he couldn’t stop himself.

“You sent a shadow clone to Himawari’s birthday party because you didn’t want Mom to come to the office to yell at you! You promised me you’d come. Hell, I hugged you because you said you’d come. I love you so much and I hate myself for it. All you’ve done is lie to me and buy me things. You can’t make it to anything. Not for a moment. If you cared so much about me loving you than why don’t you love us? Why did you make me if you didn’t want me around?”

Bolt stared at his dad. This man that had cursed him with his face. This sad, lonely, loser, who couldn’t even bother to call.

“I don’t matter to you and I...I deserve better and so does Himawari.”

And Bolt left. 


End file.
